Behind Locked Doors
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Mirabella May is starting her journey in the Loti region as a coordinator with her faithful Pichu partner. However, a special ability haunts her as she learns secrets she never should hear, and she must fight to save hers, and her friends', lives.
1. Good Morning

_**Hm, I haven't done a pokemon fic in a while. I've been reading a lot of them recently though, seeing as I finally found my Shadows of Almia game, and have been trying to beat it for the past week or so. I…still haven't. It seems I beat it faster the first time, when I only had a n hour a day or so. Odd. Anyway, here it is! **_

_**I do not own pokemon, or the characters.**_

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, feeling light headed for a moment. Why did it seem like I had been sleeping for days? I knew I hadn't, but I checked the calendar anyway. Yep, only a night. Weird.

I glanced around the sky-blue room. It had nearly double of everything; double dressers, double nightstands, double beds, even double me. Yeah, I said double me. The other me was sleeping in the bed across from mine, her red-blond hair facing towards me so I could not see her face. The long hair draped over the purple-polka dot pillow and purple flower comforter, which rose and fell as she breathed.

Okay, you caught me. I don't have a clone. Well, not one you make in a test tube like in science fiction movies. No, my clone was natural. After all, she was only my twin sister, Robin.

Looking at her, I wondered how such a mix-up as ours could have happened. When we were only two years old, our home caught on fire. Our mother died, and I almost did too. Robin was saved, and I wasn't found until a few days later, by different people then those who had taken Robin to the orphanage. Somehow, they did not realize there was another child taken away only a day before, so they sent me to a different orphanage saying I had no siblings. This was the same orphanage Robin went to, but we were in different rooms and never had contact with one another.

You may ask; why don't they just look at the birth certificates? The orphanage we went to was not the best. They took in a child and basically said "we will house you, but we will ignore your existence." Lucky for us, the orphanage closed, and we were sent to a new one. This orphanage did lookup our information, and we found out for the first time in two years that we were in fact sisters, and 'clones' if you want to call us that. It wasn't more then a month before we were adopted by our current mother, Leanne May, and joined the ranks of all six other may children. Lucky for us, we are older by a whole two days. What are the chances of that?

I stretched out my leg, bumping against something soft and furry. The little electric pokemon by my feet jumped in surprise. Next was robin, who nearly fell out of her bed. Up until now, I had been silent, but my little Pichu had squeaked a bit when it jumped, which was loud enough to wake her.

"Sorry." I apologized to both. I slipped from beneath my covers and quickly changed into my casual clothes, throwing my pajamas into the laundry hamper. Pichu bounced from her curled up spot.

"_Is breakfast ready?" _I asked it. I had always had a strong bond with all pokemon, especially my pichu. I could speak to any pokemon in my mind, but usually they didn't listen. When I had first found Pichu, she was injured. I had just moved in with my adoptive family, and they had just moved to our big house here in Hitori Town. I had gone into the garden in our back yard, and the cute little pokemon was lying on the ground. I took her in and nursed it back to health. During that time, I had learned of my special ability. Pichu asked to stay with me. Of course, I couldn't pass up the chance of having my first pokemon.

"_Smells like it." _Pichu replied after a quick sniff of the air.

"I'm going down to breakfast." I announced to Robin, who was still making her way out of bed.

"I'll be down soon."

"_Do you think your mom made me more of her special food?" _Pichu asked.

"_Likely. She seemed to enjoy making it last time." _Pichu licked her lips in anticipation, jumping onto my shoulder.

"_Hope so!"_

I entered the dining room, now smelling the sweet smells of our breakfast myself, instead of relying on Pichu's strong senses. I was one of the first. Ahead of me were the two youngest in the family, and two of the three biological May children. They were the twins, Alex and Alexa.

"Morning." Alexa greeted. Her voice was quiet and shy, while her brother's was loud and confident. The difference in their voices was probably the most noticeable difference between the two, besides Alexa's longer hair.

"Good morning. Where is Cassy?" Cassy was the third biological May. She was only two days younger then me and Robin.

"In her room, getting ready." Alex mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

* * *

**_Okay, I know the chapter ended a bit...soon. But I lost my train of ideas for the particular chapter. trying to keep readers interested is rather difficult. Also, I don't want to introduce the rest of the family because then there will be way too many introductions in this chapter, which I've beent rying to train myself to get away from._**

**_see, I've been working on improving my writing. The points i am finding hard to fall away from are dialogue tags and rapid introductions. The introductions are getting way better, though I am still contantly introducing nearly all the characters in one chapter. The dialogue tags are another story, as you may have already noticed. Though you have to admit, my detailing has gotten millions of times better. Yay!_**


	2. The first town

_**I don't own pokemon.**_

_**Oh, and because of idea issues stated in the past chapter, my story here will be skipping ahead about a day. Background info: Mira, Robin and Cassy have started their journeys. Robin got a Piplup as a starter and Cassy got a Chimchar. Mira decided to have Pichu as her starter. They have left town.**_

_**This is not any regions in the series, by the way, as the summary states. This is the Loti Region. I have a town list for my reference, so if you guys want, I can add it in one of my author's notes here at the top of my chapters.**_

_

* * *

_

"_Are we there yet?"_ I felt the light weight on my shoulder slump over as pichu draped herself across my shoulder.

"_Is she always like this?" _I had realized the moment Robin and Cassy had gotten their starters that I didn't eed to focus on the pokemon to understand it. I could understand them if they opened their speech to me. I still didn't understand my ability, but pichu seemed to.

"_The pokemon has to let you hear them. You can talk to them, but they have to allow you to hear them back. If they don't want you to hear them, they can block their voices and make it sound like you are any other human. All it takes is one time allowing ourselves to speak to you, and then you can hear us unless we make it so you can't. And the disallowing is only temporary." _She had explained while we were still at the lab in our town. I looked at Pichu with a smile, looking back at Piplup carefully.

"_Sometimes." _I teased.

"_Am not!"_

"_You sound like Robin!"_

"_My trainer sounds like this?" _Piplup's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Piplup?" Robin asked.

"_Nothing." _She acted like nothing had happened.

"You have been quiet all day Mira. Are you mad Professor Willow didn't give you a pokemon?" Cassy asked. I shook my head. Ever since we had left the lab, I had been chatting away with the pokemon. Only my two sisters thought I as being quiet.

"It isn't like you." Robin pointed out.

"I'm perfectly happy with Pichu. I was going to ask if I could get off without a starter anyway. Besides, she is stronger then any pokemon I would get from the Professor. I've been training her." I replied. Pichu perked up. "_You shouldn't be tired. You've been on my shoulder all day." _

"Are you sure?"

"_I'm tired of sitting."_

"Positive." _"Then get down and walk."_

"Okay. Though don't think I believe you."

"_But then I will fall behind!"_

"You don't have to." _"Run."_

"_But then my feet will get tired."_

"_Then don't complain."_

"What are you smiling about?"

"_Carry me in your arms!"_

"Nothing." _"In your dreams!" _

"Honestly Mira."

"_Please!"_

"_Nope."_

"_Just shut up already! You two fighting is giving me a headache!" _Piplup shot us both a glare.

"_We're here!" _I nudged Robin as I said this. "Is this Mist town?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can see the port from here." Cassy replied. Chimchar looked a bit scared, while his trainer looked nervous. "We should have done some training."

"If we had, we wouldn't have made it here by nightfall. You can train tomorrow." Robin pointed out.

"_What if I'm not good enough?" _Chimchar asked. "_After all, it is a water gym, and I'm a fire type." _

"_You'll be fine!" _Piplup comforted.

"_Cassy could use me." _Pichu suggested.

"_Against gym rules. You have to use your own pokemon." _I explained.

"_We are going to have to do some major training to win." _Chimchar pointed out.

"_Maybe you two can find an electric or grass type in the forest tomorrow while you are training." _

_I hope so! As much as I want to help her win her first battle, I know I can't beat a water type right away, even with some major training. If I evolved, then yes, but until then I doubt we could win." _

* * *

**What do you think? I will never know if you don't review!**


	3. Time to Train

_**I'll try and make this chapter longer. I realized after I had put Cassy had gotten a Chimchar that the first gym was water, and I never had them train or capture anything in the forest. Oops. **_

_**And thanks for the reviews Ralyena Starrling! And Farla, I usually don't add stuff in for no reason. The whole introduction story of the past will come in later. You just have to keep reading to see. It isn't important now, yeah, but it would sound weird just randomly saying, "oh, by the way, Mira and Robin were separated in a fire and yadayadayada."** _

* * *

"Chimchar, ember!" Cassy ordered. A line of sparks shot from Chimchar's mouth, aimed directly at Pichu.

"Dodge!" At my command, Pichu leapt into the air. "Thundershock." _"Low power." _I added so Cassy didn't hear me. This was to train Chimchar, not prove that Pichu was stronger then it.

"_I'll try." _Pichu replied, shooting sparks from its cheeks.

"Chimchar, dodge then scratch." Cassy ordered. Chimchar bounced away from the line of electricity and ran towards Pichu, its claws glowing.

"Iron tail." I ordered. Pichu obeyed, and sent Chimchar flying.

"_Ouch!" _He grumbled as he landed.

"_Sorry! We knew when this started that I would beat you." _

"I think Chimchar is done. I don't want it getting hurt." Cassy decided. I nodded.

"_Can I go next?" _Piplup looked pleadingly at her trainer. Robin shook her head.

"_I'll battle you. I'm still all fired up!" _

"_No you won't. We already beat Chimchar in only a few shots. One electric attack and Piplup here is out for the count." _

"So Mira, do you have any ideas for your first contest?" Robin asked. I shook my head. I had been too busy battling Cassy to think about contest moves.

"It is going to be hard with only electric attacks. Not much you can do there." I sighed.

"_I'll be great in the battle half! The visual half, not so much." _Just as Pichu spoke, a small star flicked in the bushes beside Robin. Cassy was the first to notice it.

"What is that?" The little creature turned, reveling the large oval shaped head of a Shinx. It crept out nervously, glancing at each of us. Cassy's expression lit up. "Chimchar, ember!" Chimchar bounced forward and shot a chain of small embers toward the Shinx. The attack frightened Shinx, who jumped high in the air and ran farther into the clearing. "again!" Cassy ordered, and Chimchar obeyed. This time Shinx was prepared, and it blocked it off with a swift attack. "Scratch"

"_I'm getting tired!" _Chimchar complained before shooting forward with claws ready. He landed a hard blow on Shinx, who flew backward. Shinx attempted to stand, but fell again. Cassy pulled out a poke ball and threw it. The Shinx disappeared in a flash of light. A small click signaled that the Shinx had been caught.

"Yes!" Cassy exclaimed.

"_Good! Now I don't have to worry about loosing!" _Chimchar sighed, collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

"You should rest Chimchar." Cassy returned it to its poke ball before letting the Shinx out. "Hello little Shinx." She kneeled down in front of it.

"Shin?" I realized I didn't understand what it said right away.

"_It hasn't opened its mind to you yet." _Pichu exclaimed, reading my expression. _"Hey Shinx, my trainer here wants to talk to you."_

"Shinx?" It turned to Pichu and tilted its head. _"Uh, hello, trainer." _It had glanced at me and tried to communicate with me.

"_I still don't understand how this works." _

"Ha-ha, its looking at you Mira!" Cassy laughed.

"_When Shinx said hello to you, he opened his mind to you." _Pichu explained.

"_Oh, I see."_

"_How come you can talk to me?" _Shinx spoke now.

"I just realized I caught my first pokemon!"

"_I have a special ability that allows me to, but the pokemon has to open its mind to understand me and let me understand it. Basically, I can't understand just any pokemon, only those who let me." _

"_Oh. Can my new trainer do that too?"_

"_No. Only Mira here." _

"Chimchar is exhausted though. You should take it back to the pokemon center before you do anymore training, just to make sure it is ready for anything." Robin pointed out, bringing me to the human conversation.

"Yeah, your probably right. You two coming?"

"I'll stick around here and do some training of my own." I replied as Pichu jumped onto my shoulder.

"Okay. I'm going to go with Cassy, but we will be back soon."

"Alright. See you in a bit." I watched them leave, Shinx bouncing behind Cassy and Piplup struggling to keep up. I turned to Pichu. _"Ready?" _

"_Always!" _

"Volt tackle, then iron tail." _"At the dead tree in that corner. Its thick enough that we can use it a few times." _Pichu shot forward and soon her whole body was engulfed in electricity. As she neared the large, leafless tree, she jumped up and swung around her now silver tail. It hit the tree with a thud, sending electricity up the thick trunk and leaving a deep nick on the spot where she had hit. "Good job."

"_I thought so too!"_ Pichu joked, doing a little bounce of excitement.

* * *

**_Eh, well, a teensy bit longer(I think) Again, I am trying to make them longer, but it isn't going well. And I probably won't update for a few days. I am going to my grandparents house for a few days, which means no documents from home which means no stories. *Hopes I can survive not writing for two days* I'm not leaving tell probably afternoon tomorrow, but don't expect an update that soon, plus I have stuffs to do that i should have been doing all of winter break but haven't(Hopefully I can still play my clarinet. I have regionals auditions on the 30th. Eep!) _**


	4. The Gym Leader's Daughter

_**The last few chapters have lacked as much detail as my first one. I will try to fix that in this chapter. Try. Oh, and somehow I am turning this into a bit of an elemental story. I'm expanding on my original plot. Haha. Anyway, it won't be one where people can turn into elemental wizards, if you don't mind me calling them that. Don't worry, it will be explained within these next two chapters. And yes, my plot is beginning to come out. And the bad guy will be appearing soon. Again, within the next two chapters hopefully.**_

* * *

I trailed behind my two sisters, keeping an eye on the growth. The trees rose tall above my head, the smallest bush up to my knee. Pichu sat on my shoulder, her ears twitching and alert to any sounds.

Suddenly, a noise caught Pichu's ears. She turned her head so rapidly she almost fell. I stopped and turned as well, but by now Pichu was off.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"_Follow me!" _

"Mira!" I head my name called as I charged into the bushes behind it, but I ignored my sisters. It wasn't long before I caught up to Pichu, who was hidden in some bushes. I looked around. A few feet away was a clearing. Inside the clearing, a young girl, maybe even younger then I was, stood with a squirtle. She seemed to be caressing it. I saw no poke balls on her belt. Was it a wild pokemon?

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." The squirtle came closer slowly. "Do you want to be my friend?" The squirtle came even closer, so it was almost touching her outstretched hand.

"_What is she doing?" _Pichu didn't respond. She was watching them intently. Now, the squirtle was running around the little girl, whose lips were stretched in a wide grin. It seemed happy and content. Without warning, the girl looked up, toward our hiding spot.

"I know you are there. You can come out." I shared a glance with Pichu. She seemed surprised, but obeyed. I followed behind.

"How did you know we were there?" I asked.

"I heard you yelling a minute ago." She replied, turning to glance at Squirtle before back at me. She had brilliant navy blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. "You're wondering why Squirtle here warmed up to me so quick." I nodded. "I can befriend water types without the use of poke balls or battling." I tried not to show my alarm.

"_That sounds like your ability!" _Pichu didn't have to point that out. I had realized it myself.

"I know its weird. Your actually the first person I've told about it." She looked at her hands.

"Why choose me?" I asked.

"I can tell you're special. You have a weird ability too, don't you?" This time, I couldn't hold it back. My eyes widened.

"H-how could you tell?" I stammered. She shrugged.

"the way you look at your Pichu. I can tell you understand it better then a normal trainer would." I gave a small smile. Pichu grinned.

"_Ha-ha, this girl is smart." _She teased.

"What is your ability?" The girl asked, watching Pichu with curiosity.

"I can speak to pokemon." I replied. "You are the first person I've told as well." I added with a smile. She gave a little giggle.

"That is a cool ability." She smiled. "I wonder if anybody else has abilities like we do." Truth was, I had never thought of it. I was surprised enough to find this girl. Were there others like us, who had special bonds with pokemon we couldn't explain? Did they live in secrecy?

"My name is Mira, by the way. I come from Hitori Town." I decided now would be a good time to introduce myself.

"I'm Iana. My mother is the gym leader here in Mist Town."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you challenging the gym leaders?"

"No, but my adopted sister, Cassy is. I'm more into contests myself." I replied.

"Me too. I've been asking to start my journey for some time, but my mom says I have to have a traveling partner." She sighed. "I've always loved the way water type moves look. They would be great for contests."

"Mira? Where did you go?" It had taken them this long to come find me? How far had we gone?

"Is that your sister?" Iana asked. I gave a nod.

"Actually, that's Robin, my twin and biological sister."

"_And the better healer."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh. Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." _I looked at Pichu, confused.

"Tell me." I said out loud.

"I didn't say anything." Iana pointed out, surprised.

"Oh, not you. Pichu said something and won't tell me what she was talking about." Iana laughed.

"Happen a lot?"

"Ever more frequently." I said, directing a glare at Pichu, whose ears were perked.

"_Better stop there. Cassy and Robin are close by." _With a twitch of her ears, Pichu scampered up my back and rested on my shoulder. Iana stood up, the squirtle pausing from its excited dashing as my two sisters appeared in the bushes. I stifled a laugh. Cassy's long, dark brown hair was covered with leaves and twigs.

"Fight with a tree?" I teased. Cassy shot me an angry glare.

"Why did you go running off like that?" Robin asked, attempting to free some of the tangled growth from Cassy's hair.

"Pichu went running. I had to go catch her." I replied.

"_Hey! Don't blame it on me!" _

"_I will." _

"Oh. Who is this?" Cassy noticed for the first time the young girl standing behind me, the squirtle now in her arms.

"_Will Squirtle talk to me?" _Pichu twitched her ear and mumbled something I didn't catch. Squirtle perked up.

"I'm Iana, Heather's daughter." Iana replied, extending a hand.

"Heather? Isn't that mist town's gym leader?" Robin asked, pulling the last of the leaves off. Iana nodded.

"Is she ready for a battle? I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Cassy exclaimed. Iana giggled.

"I'm sure she is. It has been pretty slow lately." She replied.

_

* * *

_

_**So, it started out pretty good, went to my grandparents for a day, went bowling, came back and pretty much stopped the good detail. Oh well. This chapter was a bit better though. And if you haven't realized, I have yet to decide an actual age for Iana. She is somewhere between 8 and 10, but not sure totally. And your in for a huge surprise next chapter. Well, maybe two, but the second one isn't too hard to guess if you paid attention to this chapter. Anyway, read and review please! I want to know what everyone reading this thinks! Oh, and funny thing happened when I wrote lately on that last dialogue. Somehow, I typed it with the t and y switched. It was weird. And the computer got mad at me. And, this one is longer! Yay!**_


End file.
